


The Origins of the Salty Outcasts

by kidofthekat



Series: The Salty Outcasts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Cesaire salt, Bullying, Chloe and Adrien need better parents, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, F/M, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hawkmoth is mean, I hated miracle queen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila anon not welcome, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is confused, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), but its necessary here, but not alya salt really, cause she is faking, im excited, in the next work in the series, lots of salt, she is gonna get her redemtion arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidofthekat/pseuds/kidofthekat
Summary: (Cross posted on my tumblr @kidofthekat)When the class outcast Marinette because of Lila's lies, the few who don't believe Lie-la band together to protect their friend.While Alix, Juleka, Luka, Chloe, Kagami and Adrien plan Lila's downfall with a couple tips from Bunnix, Marinette struggles with her new duty as Guardian, her lack of backup heroes and Adrien and Kagami dating.Next work in the series will be written and posted soon.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Chloé Bourgeois/Juleka Couffaine, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Salty Outcasts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848496
Comments: 56
Kudos: 332





	1. Introducing those who doubted the throne of lies.

**Author's Note:**

> This is stressful, anyway, this is my first time posting on ao3 so I hope everything goes well! This fic basically the group banding together and I will write more of their adventures as a series.

“Adrien, you must pay attention, if you will not concentrate on helping me practise my fencing then you may as well be in class right now,” Kagami frowned at her opponent who she had yet again touched with her sabre. The boy in question sighed, and took the hand offered to him.

“I’m worried Kagami, I think I gave some bad advice,” he sighed again, a nod from Kagami prompted him to continue, “It’s Marinette.” Kagami was instantly intrigued and worried about her friend. “There’s this liar in our class and Marinette wanted to tell the class that she was lying but I told her that as long as we both know then everything will be fine but then the liar got Marinette expelled so I made a deal to hang out with her if she got Marinette back into school but now I feel like I left her by herself as everyone in the class believes the liar and Marinette avoids her so they are starting to distance themselves from Marinette and it’s all my fault!”

Kagami was at a loss for words, mildly shocked that Adrien didn’t breathe once throughout his rant, but also angry that someone would do that to one of the sweetest people she knew. The girl may be overly unorganised for her taste, but she still held respect for her. The fencer also felt slightly guilty for going after Adrien despite Marinette’s rather obvious crush, but then again _she never hesitates._

“Adrien, this is not your fault, yes you gave some bad advice but at least you recognise it.”

“But what do I do now?”

Kagami raised an eyebrow, “Make it up to her,” she then turned on her heel to leave, remembering the poorly concealed bags she had seen on Marinette the last time they had met up for orange juice. She may have to do something to help.

*

Chloé was tired. She knew she’d messed up. Bad. But did she deserve this? Adrien was giving her the silent treatment, her Dad was, well, acting like a normal father, and punishing her and her mother finally remembered her name only to use this new knowledge to yell at her (apparently Audrey Bourgeois actually had morals ), but worst of all, she had lost Sabrina to that _ridiculous_ liar. The blonde knew she had been a horrible friend, but Sabrina had always been with her, through everything she had never lost her. Kwami, she willingly worked with a terrorist, why, why did she do that? Feeling the familiar wetness building up in her eyes, Chloé pulled down her signature white sunglasses, readying herself for another gruelling day.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone looking as broken as her tumbling into the classroom.

“Look klutzinette is finally here!” Chloé looked up confused as the class started to snicker, since when did anyone but her bully Dupain-Cheng? Well, she better start paying more attention to _the peasants_ is she was no longer queen. With a newfound curiosity, Chloé watched as the Ladyblogger walked, no, _stalked_ , up to Dupain-Cheng.

“Listen Marinette,” _Césaire spat, “I know we’re besties but I can’t just sit by and do nothing anymore.”_

The girls reply was as meek as she looked in that moment, glancing at Adrien’s empty seat, her only supporter, “wh-what?”

“Don’t play dumb, we know you’ve been bulling Lila and that you threatened her in the bathroom when she came back from Achu,” Césaire stopped her yelling, face getting impossibly redder as Marinette doubled down in laughter. Chloé had no idea what evoked this response from the girl but assumed she was just descending into madness. “Wha-why are you laughing? Apologise!” Dupain-Cheng had tears streaming down her face at this point. “Okay that’s it! I was willing to give you one more chance if you apologised to Lila, but you are obviously not who I thought you were, I’m sorry Marinette but we are no longer friends.” This caused the designer to instantly sober up, fleeing from the classroom with a muffled sob as various classmates agreed to Césaire’s declaration. Only Chloé saw the vicious smirk on Rossi’s face, as she chose to quietly follow Marinette, an Akuma was the last thing anyone needed right now.

Chloé followed her through the corridors to an empty classroom. She peeked through the door, her heart breaking at the sight before her. She and Dupain-Cheng would always be rivals, but recently she had been working on her human decency and cheering up a crying and isolated girl seemed like something good people would do.

“Oh, Marinette, I know that what you just experienced was horrible and trust me we are going to get revenge-”

“Tikki!”

“-but you can’t afford to be akumatised.” Chloé frowned at this exchange, just who was Dupain-Cheng talking to and why did they have such a high-pitched voice? “Remember, there is always another way that doesn’t involve HawkMoth,” the sobbing had reduced to subdued snivels and she started to wonder if it was really necessary for her to do anything, “and that comes in the from of sweet, sweet revenge by our hands!”

“Tikki, no! I am Ladybug, I can’t exact revenge on my … on …” Chloé had shared enough classes with Dupain-Cheng to know where this was going. Ignoring the fact that her victim for so many years had trusted her with a miraculous, she pushed the classroom door open.

Marinette, hearing the door, sat up straight and wiped her face. She opened her mouth to apologise for being there without out permission but on seeing the Mayor’s daughter she simply glared. Chloé was not deterred.

“Dupai- uh, Marinette I uh, um are, ugh, that was idiotic and ridiculous of the sheep that claim to be our classmates and they know that everyone with negative emotions is at risk so I came to make sure you didn’t bend to HawkMoths will. After all I am a hero and heroes don’t let people become villains.” She sniffed haughtily but inwardly flinched at her tone.

“I don’t think you’re a hero anymore,” Dupain-Cheng’s reply wasn’t rude or in any way hostile but Chloé still looked away, biting back a snarky response, “but thanks.” Dupain-Cheng slumped against the wall, a look of thoughtful curiosity on her face. Chloé silently joined her, not attempting any conversation but simply offering her presence as comfort. An unlikely truce had been formed, one that had potential to go down in spectacular flames or grow stronger throughout time.

_*_

“…ka, Juleka!”

“Hm?” Juleka’s eyes snapped open to see her brother walking towards her, a worried frown on his face. They stared at each other for a couple minutes, Juleka still in deep thought and Luka unable to read his sister.

“What’s up?” She sighed at the question. What’s up? Well, her classmates had ditched the kindest and most generous person they knew due to her bullying someone out of jealousy. It was so out of character for Marinette that Juleka couldn’t get her head around it. Yes, Marinette had been jealous in the past, but these moments were always short, and she always apologised afterwards (except with Chloé, but that girl willingly worked with a terrorist so she was an exception to everything). And yes, it was no secret that Marinette disliked Lila, which Juleka still didn’t understand, Marinette had only talked about Lila a few times and that was to claim the other girl was lying. But Marinette had been bullied for years, there was no way she would inflict that same pain on someone else. Was there?

Luka gently nudged his sister. He didn’t want to push but “Juleka, your song is, it’s all over the place. Are you okay?”

“My song? My … My song! Luka you can read people’s songs! You know their true selves, what they’re feeling!”

“Yes? Essentially. You knew this though?”

“I need you to do me a favour, I need you to listen to someone’s song for me.”

“Of course?” Juleka ignored his confusion, her purple fringe covering her now sparkling eyes. To figure this whole mess out, she had to know why Marinette refused to befriend Lila, and to do that, she had to know what Lila’s song was like. Then everything would go back to how it used to be, when her class pretty much all got along. Other than Chloé, she was the exception, as usual.

Luka walked with his sister to her collège. He hadn’t taken this journey since he attended the school. He remembered begging his mother to leave, there were too many bullies and too many enablers at that school, seeing his sister now, he wished she had left with him. Not knowing why he was there made the usually calm boy slightly nervous. His sister had been acting weird the previous night and when he had asked Ma-Ma-Marinette if something was going on, she had quickly asked to not talk about it and then hung up. Obviously, he didn’t bother her about it anymore, but he was still curious, if not more so after that conversation. This feeling only increased when he realised that he couldn’t tell what his sister was feeling, all he could hear were conflicting notes, so different from its normally beautiful yet dark melody. Now it was a crashing storm that had no direction whatsoever, made up of clashing chords and loud cymbals. He was afraid that if one more negative thing were to happen to her, she would be vulnerable to an akuma, if she wasn’t already.

As they neared the school, Juleka finally divulged whose song he was here to hear. A green-eyed transfer student called Lila Rossi. He vaguely remembered some of Kitty Section mentioning her, and how Marinette had stiffened slightly at the girl’s name. His eyes narrowed, whoever this ‘Lila’ girl was, Marinette clearly didn’t trust her and she was most likely the cause of Juleka’s recent change in tune, she was the one who had hurt two of the people Luka loved the most, but he was still in the dark about what she had done.

“Hey Lila!” Juleka waved to someone on the steps, he vaguely wondered if Ma-Ma-Marinette had dreamed about burning her brightly coloured outfit. He could honestly imagine her doing so.

Lila’s eyes glinted, _who was this?_ “This is my brother Luka by the way, he’s the head guitarist of our band Kitty Section!”

 _Oh? The musician Marinette liked! This is going to be fun._ And it was, for Chloé, as she watched in the distance, seeing Luka grow more and more annoyed at Lila.

“I know Jagged Stone by the way, I saved his cat and he wrote a song about me. I could introduce him if you want.” Lila’s smug smile dropped when Luka turned her down. _Just who did he think he was?_

“Anyway, I just need to quickly talk to my sister, then I’ll be leaving, don’t want to be late for school!” Luka forced a laugh as he dragged his sister by the arm. For her credit, she only raised an eyebrow at his actions.

“Juleka, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have pulled you like that, but her song was just,” he made a face of pure disgust, “like nails on a chalkboard, ugh, and she lied to my face!”

“What!”

“She lied?”

“Mon Dieu! I have to apologise to Marinette!”

“What! What happened to Marinette?”

“She called Lila out for lying, but we just called her jealous. Then Lila said she was bullying her, which now that I think about it is impossible, Marinette went to extreme measures to avoid Lila, but then yesterday, the whole class ended their friendship with her, and I did nothing, Luka, I should have done something.”

Luka was angry, not at his sister but at her classmates. _How dare they do that?_ He calmed slightly when he saw the fear in Juleka’s eyes.

“Hey, I’m not angry at you okay, if anything I’m mad at myself, I knew that something was bothering Ma-Ma-Marinette, but I did nothing.” He allowed himself a small smile. “Go, I’m sure Marinette would love to hear that you still believe in her, even if she isn’t ready to forgive you.”

“She doesn’t owe me anything, but I owe her, and I am going to do everything in my power to make it up to her. Starting with telling Rose!” Luka fondly watched his sister stride off. Françoise Dupont had been his worst nightmare, he could only hope it wasn’t Juleka’s.

Juleka growled, yes growled, when she saw Lila talking to Rose. She had been waiting to get Rose alone, but Lila kept getting in her way. Juleka held her head in her hands, the class had changed so much in the span of 24 hours. Every now and then Alya would shoot a glare at Marinette who slumped further down her seat each time. Marinette was doing her best to ignore the class bar Chloé (the exception again), who she was asking for an opinion on one of her sketches, _since when did those two get along?_

By the time class was over, Juleka was ready to skin the liar.

“Rose I need to talk to you.”

“Sure Juleka, is this about our date tomorrow?”

“No, it’s about Marinette.”

“She has been so mean and cold lately, do you think we should warn Luka to stay away as she was bullying Lila?”

“Wha… warn? What? No Rose, Lila’s a liar, Marinette didn’t do anything. Look we have to apologise to…”

“Juleka! Why would you stand up for a bully? And why are you victim blaming Lila?”

“Victim blaming? Rose, Marinette’s the victim in this!”

“I’m sorry Juleka, but I can’t be with someone who sides with bullies, I think we should take a break.

Juleka was dumbfounded as Rose ran off in tears. _Why was this happening? What went wrong? Why would Rose, Why would she break up with…_ And that’s when it really hit her, Rose had broken up with her. She had believed a new girl with fantastical tales over her. They were JuleRose, the cutest couple in school, how could this happen?

_“How indeed, dark doll.”_

_*_

Alix didn’t think she would ever get used to the eery silence that came over the Louvre during Akuma attacks. Tourists would freak out and run around the streets like headless chickens and Parisians would just go home and put on the news leaving the massive museum almost empty. In a hope to sort out or simply ignore her confusion at her class’s recent decision, Alix skated around the halls at top speed not paying much attention to her surroundings.

“Careful mini-me, you do not want to break anything in here.” Bunnix’s shiver told Alix of something she never wanted to experience.

“So,” she drew out the vowel, “what’s going on mini-me?”

“Umm, can you actually give me some advice?”

Bunnix smiled, _if mini-me asks about what I think she will then I’m not a lost cause_ , “Sure mini-me.”

“I’m sure you know what the class did recently, to Marinette I mean, but you know that cause you’re me from the future so you know what-” Alix bit her lip to stop her rambling, she saw Bunnix’s smile and sighed, “They claimed Marinette, a pretty cool person, bullied Lila, someone who is honestly kinda annoying like I get she’s done a bunch of great stuff but sometimes it’s just like can you please shut up? You know? And I don’t know if Marinette’s claiming Lila’s lying just to get her to stop talking about herself but, ugh”

“Who do you think is in the wrong, or right?”

“Well, I just can’t believe that Marinette would do half the things Lila is claiming she did, but I also don’t wanna be one of those people who just ignore people’s claims cause the other person would never do something like that but, that’s the thing Marinette would never do something like that.” Bunnix cautiously hugged her younger self, she remembered going through this exact same thing and could only pray that this Alix made the right decision. _A little push in the right direction won’t hurt, right?_

“Why don’t you fact check Lila’s claims,” Bunnix’s younger self looked up confused, “I mean if she’s lying then you know Marinette did nothing wrong.”

“That, that’s a good idea, thanks older me.”

“No problem mini-me.” And with that Bunnix jumped into her burrow leaving behind a newly resolved version of herself.

Alix found with a couple of youtube searches that Lila’s name should have been spelt Lie-la, that girl seemed to have told nothing but lies since she stepped foot in Françoise Dupont. Pulling out her phone to share the evidence with the other girls, she came across a message in the group chat that confused her.

 **Skatergal:** hey guys why was Juleka kicked out the groupchat?

 **Actress &Activist:** she and Rose broke up

 **Skatergal:** y

 **Ladyblogger:** Juleka stood up for the bully Marinette and said Lila was lying

 **Skatergal:** but Lila is lying

 **Ladyblogger:** what Alix, you too?

 **Skatergal:** I’ve got proof and everything

**You have been kicked out of this GroupChat.**

What? Alix was in shock. Did the _reporter_ just kick her out before looking at the evidence. Wasn’t she all about fact-checking? Thinking over what had just happened, Alix realised she found an ally in all of this, and if Chloé and Marinette’s obvious truce meant anything, there were at least three of them. Maybe she should create their own groupchat.


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alix creates a group chat and everyone comes up with a plan. Marinette can't find any bananas for Xuppu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a group chat format so I'm super excited cause I've never done this before!

**Chapter 2 – the plan**

**Skatergal has added ‘Juleka Couffaine’ and ‘Chloé Bourgeois’ to ‘Take down the liar’**

**Chloé Bourgeois:** Why am I in a group chat with you peasants?

 **Juleka Couffaine:** yeah Alix if you want to ridicule me like everyone else than at least do it to my face

 **Skatergal:** Juleka that is not what I want

 **Skatergal:** first of all, you were just dumped, akumatised and outcasted in the space of two hours

 **Juleka Couffaine:** no need to rub salt in the wound

 **Chloé Bourgeois:** Why am I here?

 **Skatergal:** shut up Chloe

 **Chloé Bourgeois:** Where’s my accent? I deserve an accent on my ‘e’.

 **Skatergal:** Juleka, are you okay?

 **Juleka Couffaine:** I mean, no, but I’ve got my brother, and Marinette called me earlier, she’s claiming this is all her fault and apologised even though I told her that it really isn’t. it was a good distraction tho.

 **Skatergal:** I hope you feel better soon

 **Chloé Bourgeois:** Rose doesn’t deserve your tears

 **Juleka Couffaine:** thank you Alix and that was surprisingly helpful Chloe

 **Chloé Bourgeois:** Again, accent!

 **Skatergal:** guys! I made this group chat for another reason

 **Chloé Bourgeois:** To ’take down the liar’ I’m assuming.

 **Skatergal:** yes Lie-la Rossi is going down.

 **Juleka Couffaine:** before we start plotting I’m going to add Luka, he is ready to gut Lila

 **Chloé Bourgeois:** And I will add Adrien, there is no way my Adrikins would fall for such obvious and ridiculous lies.

 **Skatergal:** the more the better

**Chloé Bourgeois added ‘Adrien Agreste’.**

**Juleka Couffaine added ‘Luka Couffaine’.**

**Adrien Agreste:** Chlo said that this group chat is to reveal Lila for the liar she is. Can I add Kagami? I told her about the lies about Marinette and she was very angry, I have had to temporally confiscate her fencing foil.

 **Skatergal:** wow lots of words also go for it

**Adrien Agreste has added ‘Kagami Tsurugi’.**

**Luka Couffaine:** Kagami if I get your sword off of model boy can I have at least one swipe at the liar?

 **Kagami Tsurugi:** Yes, you may, are you the fake bluenette from the ice rink?

 **Luka Couffaine:** ITS TEAL

 **Juleka Couffaine:** hang on, may I?

**Juleka Couffaine changed Adrien Agreste to ‘Model boy’ and Luka Couffaine to ‘Fake bluenette’.**

**Skatergal changed Chloé Bourgeois to ‘QueenB’, Juleka Couffaine to ‘GothicModel’ and Kagami Tsurugi to ‘Swordsrbetterthanpeople’.**

**Fake bluenette:** just one quick alteration

**Fake bluenette changed Model boy to ‘Modelboi’.**

**Fake bluenette:** okay, now to the plotting.

 **Queenb:** Well that’s easy, the hardest part will be to get Marinette to not notice. All we have to do is get some of the celebrities Lila lies about to file Lawsuits about her.

 **Skatergal:** yes because that’s easy

 **Queenb:** I’m literally the daughter of the mayor of Paris.

 **GothicModel:** WE KNOW. ‘my daddy will get you kicked out of Paris if you don’t do as I your superior queen says.’

 **Skatergal:** wow Jueka, didn’t know you had that in you

 **Fake bluenette:** you should have heard her imitating Chloe as she typed

 **Swordsrbetterthanpeople:** Adrien just flicked his hair off his shoulder and harrumphed. I can only assume he was mocking Chloé.

 **Queenb:** Adrikins, your betrayal wounds me!

 **Modelboi:** Talking of betrayal, no-one suspects me to be on Mari’s side so I can be the spy.

 **Modelboi:** Call me Agent A.

 **Swordsrbetterthanpeople:** No, to the name thing, you would make a good spy though.

 **Modelboi:** Why thank you.

 **Fake bluenette:** Oh kwami someone stop them before they start flirting

 **Queenb:** I can keep Marinette occupied with fashion.

 **Shatergal:** did you… did you just call her … by her first name?

 **Queenb:** I can also get in contact with Prince Ali.

 **GothicModel:** Marinette has Clara Nightingale’s number, me and Alix can get it from her phone

 **Fake bluenette:** I can ask Jagged Stone for help

 **Swordsrbetterthanpeople:** how?

 **Fake bluenette:** Kitty Section, our band, or was our band.

 **Modelboi:** you got kicked out?

 **GothicModel:** more like I’m not comfortable working with them

 **Modelboi:** understandable, I hope it stops hurting soon

 **Queenb:** You sound like you have experience being rejected.

 **Modelboi:** Doesn’t really matter now, I have Kagami and she is amazing.

 **Swordsrbetterthanpeople:** Thank you Adrien.

 **Skatergal:** aren’t you two next to each other?

 **Swordsrbetterthanpeople:** Yes, I will help distract Marinette out of school. She may find it out if Chloé starts to constantly hang out with her as I understand they used to hate each other.

 **Queenb:** Ok yes we used to dislike each other, which is why I’m asking you guys for help with something.

 **GothicModel:** asking, as in politely, that will be a first

 **Skatergal:** raise you hands if you love sassy Juleka!

 **Fake bluenette:** my hand is raised

 **Modelboi:** mine too but what is it Chloe?

 **Queenb:** Is it normal for Marinette to call you and ask if you have any bananas then scream ‘I’m so sorry zoopoo’ and hang up when you say no.

 **Skatergal:** um? Honestly everything Marinette does seems illogical to everyone but her.

 **Queenb:** great

 **Fake bluenette:** she just called me about the same thing, I’m taking her a banana now.

 **Modelboi:** Well see you all at school, and Good luck!

 **GothicModel:** bye!

 **Skatergal:** why the exclamation mark? Never mind, bye you guys

 **Swordsrbetterthanpeople:** Goodbye, though I will not see you at school.

 **Queenb:** Goodbye Adrikins!

 **Skatergal:** what about the rest of us? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:   
> Tikki: *looking at Xuppu leading a chant of ‘Luka has a banana’ and Marinette crying happy tears* I love my family.  
> Trixx: Marinette, we have run out of dried fruit.  
> Mullo: Also I ate all the cheddar.  
> Marinette: *tears are no longer happy*.


	3. Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short look into Chloe's life at the moment.

Chloé woke with a pounding headache, grabbing some paracetamol, she checked the time. 11am. _Damn._ She had slept her Saturday morning away. She changed into her usual outfit but without her flashy, diamond-studded belt. Another look around her room, and Chloé walked to the empty lift. The Grand Paris had lost about a third of its business since… it happened.

“Good morning Chloé.”

“Good morning Mother.”

“Chloé.” Her father didn’t even look up from his newspaper.

“Father.” _What gave him the right to act like this? Mother was mean and ruthless, but she had never committed a crime. Father on the other hand, he had bribed his way into power and honestly no-one would be surprised if he were helping Hawkmoth. What gave him the right to act as if he was somehow more moral, or a better person?_ Chloé was seething as she sat as far from the Mayor as possible while being at the same table.

The silence was painful to all. Even Jean-whatever looked uncomfortable from the other side of the room.

Audrey Bourgeois sighed, “This is my fault.” Chloé raised an eyebrow, this was new. “Chloé, I was no mother to you, and I should have raised you better.” Andre looked like he wanted to intervene before she raised a hand to placate him. “By no means am I excusing you of your behaviour.”

“I should hope not.” Audrey gave her husband a small glare before continuing.

“But I am still at some fault. I will be a better mother to you. I promise. And darling, I’m sorry.”

Chloé nodded and opened her mouth to reply but Andre beat her to it. “Sorry? You’re sorry? Why are you sorry? She… she is a damn TERRORIST.”

“She is your daughter.” Chloé started to silently cry.

“Not anymore.” Andre got up from the table not sparing a glance at the younger blonde and only nodding at his wife as he made his way up to his office.

Sobbing, Chloé ran out the hotel’s double doors leaving Audrey to wonder what the hell had happened to her already dysfunctional family.

*

Alix skated past the Couffaine houseboat, second guessing the absolute trust she had put in her future self. _‘Go to the Seine.’_ Alix scoffed. _‘To quote Uncle Iroh, sometimes the best way to solve your problems is to help someone else.’_ She had been happy violently spray painting while beating herself up about not standing up for Marinette sooner, _but no, future!Me just had to give me advice, who am I meant to be helping anyway?_

She almost scoffed again before realising she was starting to sound a lot like a certain blonde heiress, who she was sitting by the Seine? On the ground? Well something must be wrong.

“Yo, Chloé, what’s up?

“Go away, Kubdel. Don’t you have hair to dye and skates to ugh I don’t know”

“Well someone’s off her game today, want to talk about it?”

“I don’t need your pity, Kubdel.”

“I don’t pity you Chloé, and I never will. You have made too many mistakes and hurt too may of the people I care about for me to find it in myself to pity you. But, I’m not heartless. You are in pain and so I am going to help, so I’ll ask you one more time, do you want to talk about it?” Alix’s tone was harsh and unforgiving, snapping the disgraced hero out of her thoughts.

Nodding, Chloé waited for Alix to sit beside her. “My father said I wasn’t his daughter anymore.”

“Woah, that, that is bad.” At Chloé’s muffled sob, she clarified, “I meant bad parenting, every kid makes mistakes, some bigger then others, but either war he should be there for you and help you grow not turn you away the second you put a mark on his perfect reputation.”

Chloé snickered, “Oh trust me, his reputation is far from perfect.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but people at least think he’s a good guy even if he is as corrupt as Hawkmoth,” Alix raised an eyebrow at this assessment, few people would compare their father to Paris’ emotional terrorist. “I, on the other hand, am trying to do good for once in my life and everyone still sees me as a villain.”

“No-one sees you as a villain, just a bratty rich kid.” Alix’s joke fell flat as Chloé got to her feet and stared at the skater, face red with fury.

“My father called me a terrorist.” Her voice was deadly, but low enough to avoid drawing in any onlookers. It took Alix a few seconds to overcome the shock that any father would say something like that. Try as she might, she couldn’t imagine her old man even thinking such a thing.

“I’m sorry,” She whispered.

“I mean is it even worth it?”

“Yes! Yes it is.” Alix stood up, placing a hand on Chloé’s shoulder, her eyes were filled with fury, though none of it was directed at the blonde.

A bike bell sounded behind her breaking Alix’s intense glare and saving Chloé from burning under it. Turning around, the two girls saw a teal-tipped boy cycle towards them.

Luka smiled, immediately calming them down, skipping normal greetings to give Chloé a side hug and some advice.

“To quote uncle Iroh,” Alix frowned at that, _again? Seriously? Yes, he is one inspirational guy, but two people in one morning?_ “It’s time for you to look inward, and begin asking yourself the big questions: who are you? And what do you want?”

“I, I don’t know.”

“That’s alright, you don’t have to know just yet.” Luka smiled again. “I’m guessing you both skipped breakfast this morning.” He took their silence as a yes, “Let’s go to Marinette’s bakery, they have great croissants.”

“Sure you don’t just wanna see Marinette?” Alix nudged Luka, who instantly went a shade of red that rivalled Ladybug’s suit.

“Maybe.” The girls laughed a little, dragging the blushing boy behind them as they set out to the bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @flufflepuffle296 for proof reading! And thank you readers for reading!


	4. Juleka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Kagami cheer up Juleka. Not much plot here but we are building up their relationships so here goes!

“Hi Kagami!” Marinette called as she jogged up to the other girl and pulled out a seat next to her.

“I have already ordered your juice.”

“Thank you.” They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they waited for someone to bring them their drinks. They were sitting in a small juice bar close to the Eiffel Tower that the two had discovered a couple weeks ago. The interior was a cool relief to the burning heat outside, and although not that large, it had a selection of juices that satisfied even their very different tastes. A dark haired server brought them their juices as the girls began to talk.

“I know we normally have juice only once a week, but this is super fun. Thank you for inviting me Kagami!”

“It is my plea-”

“And you know I’ve had quite the week,” Kagami settled into her chair, awaiting the rambled rant that was coming, “Did you know that all the stores within a one mile radius from my house get delivered bananas early Saturday, today, which means they are all out on Friday’s? And that dried fruit is super expensive and only sold in whole food stores near me? Like why don’t normal supermarkets sell dried fruit?”

“They normally do, it must just be your area.” _Mari-chan really went to a lot of effort for on banana._

“I know! It’s like the world is out to get me. Honestly I blame Plagg, his bad luck seems to transfer to me for no good reason, like excuse me Tikki, aren’t I meant to have good lu-ow” A harsh pinch on Marinette’s thigh snapped her out of her rant. She immediately went wide eyed at what she had said, realisation having come a little too late.

“Are you okay Mari-chan?”

Staring at Kagami for a second Marinette nodded and reached for her orange juice, hoping with her whole heart that she wouldn’t be questioned about her rant. _Don’t know whether it was lucky I stopped when I did , or unlucky I started talking in the first place._

Kagami was at a loss, nothing Marinette had said made sense, but none of it had been about school either. Marinette usually wore her heart on her sleeves so why wasn’t she upset about this? She ended up deciding that for some reason or another Marinette must be too distracted to have noticed the world falling apart around her, but she wasn’t going to question what was distracting her friend as it made her job of keeping Marinette’s spirits up much easier.

“So… how is fencing recently? You have that big competition that Adrien is helping you with right?”

“Yes, it is in a months’ time from now in London, I must admit that the extra time with - ” Kagami was cut off by the ringing of Marinette’s phone playing a tune she was unfamiliar with. Apologising, Marinette picked it up and answered.

“Juleka?” Kagami put down her juice, _Juleka was fake bluenette’s sister, right?_ “Woah, slow down. Okay. Hold on, we’ll be there in 10. Oh yeah, I’m with Kagami, she’s Adrien’s girlfriend,” oof that kinda hurt to say, Marinette shook her head and resumed speaking, “can she come? Thank you, take care!”

“That was Luka’s sister, no?”

“Yeah it was,” Marinette was already walking to the counter to pay, “She recently went through a break up, yesterday actually.” Paying the server, she pulled Kagami out of the café, “She is currently really hurt by it, and she has a right to be, so I’m gonna go and cheer her up, oh!”

Marinette suddenly stopped, causing Kagami to bump into her, “I’m sorry, I forgot to even ask if you wanted to come!”

“I will help Mari-chan, girl code and all that.” Kagami’s dead serious tone caused her friend to burst into laughter confusing her deeply. Though she shrugged it off in favour of enjoying the designers change in mood from the past few weeks, maybe their statement had been freeing to her? _Those sheep definitely held Mari-chan back._

*

Juleka lay in her room on The Liberty feeling more alone than she could remember. Her mum had gone on the mundane task of grocery shopping and Luka had gone to find a song ‘in need’ that he had heard earlier that day.

The houseboat being unusually quiet had freaked her out a little, recently, more often than not, she had friends or kitty section over, livening the whole place up. But now, they were gone, and she didn’t think they were coming back, no matter how thought out the plan could be.

Pulling herself off the floor, Juleka trudged up from the lower deck to be greeted with the morning sun and a light breeze blowing her fringe into her eyes. Huffing, she made her way to the edge and sat on the low wall surrounding the deck with her feet dangling above the water.

Tuning out from the city noises, Juleka focused on the steady rhythm of the water below her and the swirling patterns created by passing boats. She took a deep breath and finally let herself cry, no longer holding in her hurt, knowing her friends were nearby.

Each sob was more heart-wrenching than the last to Marinette, she and Kagami had just reached the Liberty and climbed on board, their conversation drowned out by the broken goth. Kagami held back as Marinette sat beside Juleka, pulling her into a tight hug and whispering soothing words.

After a few minutes, Juleka’s sobs became small sniffles and Kagami had joined them by the boats edge.

“Thank you Marinette.”

“Please don’t thank me, just know I’ll be here whenever you need me, as will your brother and many others.”

“I don’t know, since we had the same friendship group, everyone would be torn on who to comfort anyway, and this whole Lila thing…” Juleka trailed off, her head hung low as she leaned into Marinette, looking over the river she had always called home.

Marinette had long ago realised that being Ladybug changed her ‘aura’, or, as Pollen had once put it, ‘you’re like a silent walking lullaby, everyone calms down in your presence whether or not they want to’. She also figured out that she could direct her ‘aura’, so that’s exactly what she did, focusing on the invisible mist that surrounded her and navigating it towards Juleka, though it seemed to have been a bit too strong as a yawn broke the silence.

“It’s gonna be okay, you just gotta push through and we will help you, you did nothing wrong.” As Marinette continued to encourage Juleka, Kagami got increasingly confused until she decided to speak her mind.

“I do not understand.”

“Hm?”

“Why are you upset? Surely this is a good thing.”

“Uh, Kagami? Her girlfriend just broke up with her.”

“Yes, but her girlfriend did so because she believed a liar over her. Juleka, I believe she has done you a favour as she clearly didn’t trust you enough and trust, or so I have been told, is very important in a relationship. She saved you from wasting more ti- oh I see, you are upset that you didn’t see who she truly was earlier on.” Kagami nodded her head as if to show understanding, oblivious to the other two girls silent giggles.

“I don’t think that’s quite it.” Marinette ventured.

“But thank you Kagami.” She released herself from Marinette’s hold and gave the fencer a quick yet fierce hug.

Smiling, Marinette stood up, “come on, lets go somewhere and do something to cheer you up.”

“Juleka I’m assuming you skipped breakfast, typical of your blood type when going through a break-up, and since Marinette and I haven’t eaten either, brunch at the bakery seems good.” Kagami led them off the boat as Juleka looked to Marinette curiously.

“Blood type?”

She giggled a little as she answered, “Yeah, it’s kinda like a horoscope in Japanese culture.”

“How does she know my blood type though?”

“Vampire?”

“Maybe, another time though, your parents’ macarons sound like heaven right about now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry it took a while but in the bright side I have finally figured out how I’m gonna write the rest of the story! Also thanks @flufflepuffle296 for proof reading, don’t know what I would do without you!


	5. Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Sabine rescue Adrien from a photo shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @flufflepuffle296 for proof reading.

Tom and Sabine were eternally grateful to their part-timers. They knew Marinette had recently been very stressed, not that she had told them why, and so stopped asking her to cover their shifts if they wanted to go out, but, of course, that meant they simply weren’t able to go out. It had been Tom’s idea to hire some people to work in the bakery, and after two weeks of training, they were ready to work and Tom and Sabine were ready to go on a well-earned date.

That morning both had woken up extra early, almost like kids excited for their school trip. By the time the part timers had arrived, all the pastries were in the oven and the two owners were half-way out the door.

They had already had breakfast in a lovely café by the Eiffel tower after a walk by the Seine and were now strolling through a beautiful park with large willow trees and a carousel much larger than the one near the bakery. Tom whistled an old tune they had sung to Marinette when she was younger and Sabine nodded along, a bright smile on her face.

Slowing as they reached a crowd of people, they saw the familiar blonde mop of hair that belonged to their daughter’s ex-crush. He was fidgeting in his seat as countless makeup and hair artists got him ready for his photoshoot.

Both bakers had been parents for years and quickly recognised the boy’s discomfort, though they suspected most of the workers could see it too as they tried to finish their tasks in record speed.

“My boy,” Tom called as he pushed his way through the sea of people and clapped Adrien on the back, “how have you been?”

After the initial shock of hearing Tom’s booming voice, Adrien immediately relaxed into the bear hug he had been pulled into. The change in demeanour had not gone unnoticed by Gabriel’s workers and they all stepped back, a few going over to talk to a man with a camera around his neck.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck out of habit, “I’m okay, thanks M. Dupain.”

“Please call me Tom.”

“And me Sabine.”

“Also don’t lie to me.” Tom added with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Lie? I didn’t lie s-sir.”

Tom sighed and bent to the boy’s level, “Look son, you and Marinette are very similar in lots of ways, including the way you wear your heart on your sleeve.” Sabine tapped her husband’s shoulder and nodded in the direction of a group of workers whispering furiously before walking towards them as Tom continued his talk.

“I can see that you are hurt, that you are uncomfortable and that despite that model smile on your face, you really hate doing this.”

“I have to mons- uh, Tom, my Father said it is best for the company.” Adrien tried to muster a smile but gave up when he realised it wasn’t working on the baker.

“But what about you? What’s best for you?”

“The company comes first.”

“Oh my boy, come here.” Tom gave Adrien another tight hug, only letting him go when Sabine whispered something in his ear.

Nodding at his wife, Tom put his hand on Adrien’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes, “Come with us.”

“I would love to Tom, I really would, but I have to complete the shoot.”

Sabine spoke up for the first time, “No you don’t dear, it has been cancelled.”

“What? Father never cancels shoots.”

“Well, the photographer is sick.” Sabine smirked as realisation dawned on Adrien’s faced. He looked round the couple to see Vincent giving him the thumbs up and coughing into his phone, Adrien supposed he was talking to Nathalie.

Waving goodbye, he followed Tom and Sabine out the park and in the general direction of the bakery.

“So, Adrien, have you eaten this morning?”

“No, there wasn’t enough time when we left the mansion.”

“Were you asked if you wanted to do this photoshoot?”

“No, I think the only time I was asked was right before my first shoot, so about six years ago.”

“Do you get payed?”

“It goes in a trust fund.”

“Did your father warn you of the shoot beforehand?”

“No, but that’s because I don’t see him often, Nathalie did though, on Monday.”

“How often do you see your father?”

“Once a fortnight, or if I schedule a meeting with him, but that usually takes a while to get processed.”

“SCHEDULE? PROCESSED?”

“Tom, please calm down, for Adrien’s sake.” Adrien had jumped and cowered at Tom’s raised voice, flinching away when he looked at him.

Tom took a deep breath and spoke in the softest tone he could manage, “Adrien, my boy, I’m sorry for scaring you, it’s just that a child shouldn’t have to schedule a meeting with their parents, M. Agreste acts more like a boss than a father, and it makes me so angry.”

“It’s okay Tom.”

“No, no it isn’t.” Sabine shook her head, visibly disturbed by Gabriel’s approach to parenting.

“Son, do you want to come to the bakery for brunch? Or would you prefer to do something else?”

Adrien chose the bakery and gave the towering man one of his sunshine smiles that only his friends had ever been graced with. The man in front of him, though not his actual father, had acted more like one in the past 15 minutes than Gabriel had since his mum disappeared.

_He asked what I wanted to do! Didn’t say I had to or pressure me into doing it, asked!_

He rubbed his eyes to clear any tears and marked this moment as how an actual father should act. He had always known that Gabriel wasn’t a model father _(pun!)_ but upon seeing Marinette’s parents and the way they treated him, Adrien decided he was done forgiving his father unless he stepped up his game.

Running to catch up with the pair who had unknowingly solved his dilemma, Adrien smiled broadly, settling into the easy rhythm of joking and chatting with the them. Apparently Tom loved puns as much as him, and although Sabine didn’t mind them, Marinette had a raging hatred towards any form of word play. Tom and Adrien were forming a plan to change Marinette’s mind and Sabine was laughing as she imagined her daughter’s fury at what was to come as they came close to the bakery.

Doing a little skip when he smelled the croissants, Adrien ignored Tom and Sabine’s giggles and pushed open the bakery door, today was turning out much better than he thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY'RE ALL AT THE BAKERY! THEY'RE ALL AT THE BAKERY! yay


	6. Brunch, or at least the first five minutes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette makes a very out of character choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long and thank you for your comments.
> 
> Here, finally, is the next chapter, so please enjoy.

“Juleka? Mari? Kagami?” Adrien got more and more excited with each person he spotted, giving all of them a quick hug before standing at Kagami’s side.

“I thought you had a photoshoot?”

“Mari’s parents saved me! Ooh croissants!” They laughed at Adrien’s sunshine nature and grabbed some treats of their own.

Marinette led them to a table and took a seat next to Juleka, giving her a quick side hug before turning her attention to the macrons and cookies in front of her.

“So, what have you guys been up to?” Adrien questioned through a mouthful of pastries.

“Well, Marinette and I were having juice at a small juice bar by the Eiffel tower, but then, we went to cheer up Juleka.”

“Oh, yeah!” exclaimed Adrien as he jumped out of his seat, gently nudged a bemused Marinette out of hers and and took it in order to hug Juleka, happily carrying on the conversation without letting her go. Juleka slumped slightly in relief, no questions, just hugs, she could do this.

The conversation flowed easily, Juleka’s shy comments fitting in well with the other three as she slowly grew more comfortable with them. Marinette, not unaware of her friend’s steering away from the topic of school, decided to take a chance.

She coughed slightly, hiding a small smirk as they all turned to face her, and with the most picture-perfect innocent face asked, “So Adrien, how are things at school, you looked kinda uncomfortable when Lila held your arm all lesson, I’m sorry I couldn’t help you bu-”

“SHE IS GOING TO PAY, THAT, UGH!”

Adrien reached for Kagami’s arm, affectively calming her down and looked at Marinette with sadness, “Marinette, I’m so sorry suggesting you take the high road, I was wrong and because of that you were hurt.”

Honestly, Marinette wasn’t expecting that, she just wanted Adrien to acknowledge what Lila was doing to him was wrong. And it seemed he had, at least a little. Though to her the apology was unnecessary.

_What Lila did to me was mean, that’s it. But you, Adrien, she harasses you daily, you can send her to jail with what she had done to you and your apologising to me? Always putting others first, huh._

“It’s fine Adrien, you didn’t know she was gonna do anything harmful, and honestly what she did to me hardly was, you were the one she sexually harassed, I mean, you got hurt, I didn’t, you don’t need to apologise.”

The table fell quite at her mini-speech all questioning how Marinette just wasn’t in pain by what went down only two days ago. _Had she manged to somehow subconsciously make herself unable to acknowledge it? Had it hurt her so much that she erased it from her memory?_

“Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous, Dupain-Cheng,” Chloé burst into bakery, in all her usual glory, followed by Luka and Alix, “Not harmful, she turned your friends against you!”

“Ex-friends remember.”

_So she hadn’t wiped it from her memory._

Marinette stood up and almost sauntered to the bakery door, “And better now than later, you know?”

_NO! We don’t know!_

“Anyway, I have to go do a, uh, I need to pick up some fabric! Yeah, fabric, see you guys around!” Leaving her baffled friends, she turned tail and ran out of the bakery into the alleyway behind it, her hands tightly gripping the ever present purse by her side.

“Marinette,” Tikki’s voice high with disappointment, “Why did you do that?”

“Do what? You were the one who was pinching me.”

The little bug flew to her eye level, flittering back and forth, “You deliberately brought up a something that you knew hurt Adrien and that would make Kagami angry.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to be mean, I just wanted to make him understand that what Lila was doing to him is wrong. And I figured that if Kagami knew what _she_ was doing, she would knock some sense into sunshine. I suppose there were better ways to go about it than anger them deliberately, though.” Marinette looked down and shuffled her feat, feeling a little guilty.

“That wasn’t a nice trick Marinette, but you had all the right intentions, just don’t do it again as it could have gone very wrong.”

“Yeah, you’re right, but the worst thing is, I don’t feel bad. Everything turned out okay so why should I?” She reasoned with herself, ignoring the sadistic part of her that told her it was fun to watch Adrien squirm after he had refused to have her back.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Marinette figured that she may as well go and get her fabric from the mall.

*

Marinette was coming out of her second fabric store when she heard sniffling that was suspiciously similar to Juleka’s crying that morning. Turning the corner, she saw a familiar short mop of blonde hair. _Rose._

Despite her anger towards the singer, Marinette did not want to deal with a love-induced akuma. Taking a seat next to Rose, she was surprised by the immediate outburst.

“Leave me alone, bully.”

“Wha- Rose?” Marinette sighed, she was only making it worse. She dismissed Rose’s glare and didn’t move from her seat, there was only one way around this from her perspective, her ‘aura’. She closed her eyes, attempting to block out the outside world and concentrate on the haze of anger and resentment surrounding the usually upbeat gitl. _This was going to be difficult, Rose’s anger, its so deeply ingrained, how can it be changed._

Without warning, Rose was enveloped in a hug from the very girl she blamed for her current predicament. Her anger began to rise, but with each kind and soothing word Marinette whispered, she felt calmness overtaking her, as if seeing clearly for the first time.

Marinette silently cheered at her victory as she realised that Rose was beginning to calm down, of course that didn’t last long.

_The miraculous of good luck and this is what I get?_

Her only warning was a heavy hand on her shoulder before she was ripped away from Rose and placed face to face with a very angry looking Ivan, “Leave her alone, Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette’s eyes widened at what Ivan had called her but she quickly screwed them shut as his hand squeezed her shoulder too tight, “Ivan, let me go.”

“Don’t order about my boyfriend around you two-faced liar, you were the reason Juleka and Rose broke up, and now you try and get on her good side?”

“We don’t like you Marinette. Why won’t you understand that and just leave us alone?” Rose added.

_The lion, the witch, and the audacity of this blonde! I was just helping her, and she knows it! Yeah, go, leave! You’re as bad as she is! You don’t deserve my help, none of you ever did! In fact, what you deserve is to su-_

**_Suffer?_ **

_Hawkmoth? Oh no, no, no. leave me alone!_

**_But I can help you, you want them to suffer, right? You want justice._ **

_You aren’t justice!_

**_Oh? But these people hurt you, we can give them a taste of their own medicine. All I need are L-_ **

_NO!_

Marinette focused on her own haze, willing it to calm down, for the buzzing to stop, she knew she could get her ‘revenge’ her own way, she just needed hawkmoth to LEAVE HER ALONE.

She felt like she had been fighting the villain for hours when he finally let her go, she needed to have more control over herself. And she needed a way to release her anger towards her ex-friends without hurting anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too many exclamation marks at the end!
> 
> Do you guys like the 'haze'? And should i use it more? Also, how do should Marinette release her anger? Please comment any suggestions and opinions on the haze.


	7. The showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all in the title.

“This took less time than I thought it would.”

“You can do anything you want in a few days if you try hard enough Adrikins!”

“Or if you have money.”

“What are you even doing here, fake bluenette?”

“Teal.”

“Whatever, your dismissed.”

“He isn’t one of your hotel staff, Chlo.”

“Would the three of you SHUT UP!”

“Thank you, Juleka.” Alix smiled at her friend and lifted the spoon she was using as a gavel, bringing it down on the table then immediately wincing and checking for a dent.

“Now, Luka, I understand that you want to help your girlfriend-”

“Not my girlfriend-”

“But, just like I told Kagami this morning when I saw her camping outside our classroom, go home and chill hun.” She watched approvingly as Luka trudged out the empty cafeteria before continuing.

“Today is the day, my friends, today is the day.” She pulled a comically large binder from her bag and began to explain its contents as well as who would present what with the help of a handy PowerPoint provided by Juleka.

Despite their early waking and arrival, they almost missed their time frame.

When they finally arrived in class, everyone else (except Lila who was visiting somewhere) was already in their seats including Marinette, right at the back and seemingly whispering into her purse.

“Ahem.” Adrien cleared his throat and gave his classmates his best model smile, “We have a presentation for you!”

It went better than they had expected or even hoped. The presentation itself was rather simple, slide after slide of Lila’s lies being debunked, either clearly real videos or links and screenshots of different websites stating the opposite of whatever Lila had said, all of it verified. And the class reacted perfectly, their bravado diminishing quickly and soon, with a few in tears, they were all periodically glancing back at Marinette, shuffling their feet and glaring at the missing Italian’s place.

They felt guilty, and they were sorry, they knew what they had done.

*

_Since when could Alix and Juleka stand Chloé? Did I just miss when she became our friend? Which brings up the now frequently asked question of why she is acting civil to me. Pity? No, that girl wouldn’t pity even one of her mum’s interns._

_A presentation? About what, and when was this made? Maybe when they were all at the bakery?_

_Ooh, that’s quite well done, it looks very pretty, maybe I can use that colour palette for a dress, or maybe a shirt?_

_Why Lila is lying? Well that leaves nothing to imagination. Though I don’t understand why they are trying this, the sheep, uh, my classmates won’t listen._

_Is that a picture of a fox? It’s quite cute, with its bushy tale and –_

_Jagged Stone?_

_Prince Ali?_

_Clara Nightingale?_

_Wha- the class, they’re listening?_

_Why are they looking at me? And they’ve stopped talking, even Ms Bustier can’t get them to do that. Not that she is a high bar, I have no idea how she graduated from teaching school. Teaching school? That seems wro-_

_Crying? Is that crying? Why are you crying? Oh, they’ve realised that the liar is a liar. Huh, I guess Alix is very good at persuading people, like how did she persuade me, the queen of clumsy, to go roller skating? When was that ever going to e-_

_Okay that is not crying, it’s sobbing, please shut up, Wayzz wanted a really specific tea around midnight and I didn’t get much sleep and-_

_Wailing. They are Wailing. What are you wailing for? You outcasted one of your friends? Well boohoo, I was the friend, and I use that word lightly, that was outcasted! SHUT UP! You didn’t loose everything and everyone you ever trusted bar a bug mouse who is forced to work for you because of a pair of earrings! You don’t have the right! YOU-_

“So, now that you all understand, you can apologise to Marinette and she will forgive you cause she is like that and then all of this drama will be over.”

_What?_

_That’s it?_

_That’s all it takes?_

_All it took?_

_And now-_

_Now its over?_

_No._

_No._

_They-_

_They didn’t suffer?_

_Why is it over if they didn’t suffer?_

_They don’t know how I felt._

_They were in pain for a few minutes at most but-_

_But me._

_But me, for months I felt everyone drifting away._

_And the looks they gave me._

_The distrust seeping from their eyes._

_Surrounding me._

_Every where._

_I couldn’t see through it._

_I was blind to everything but her smirks and their blindness._

_And now they can see clearly!_

_They- they have been-_

_Freed?_

_And my best friend, who forgot_

_-or at least that’s what I have decided-_

_That we were best friends._

_Does she is just expect me to take her back?_

_But she hasn’t suffered yet._

_Where is she?_

_There?_

_No, that’s Rose._

_Well she has suffered at least._

_There!_

_Is she smiling?_

_Why are you smiling?_

_But you haven’t suffered yet._

_How?_

_You-_

_What?_

_Are you just sitting there_

_Like_

_Thank Kwami she isn’t a liar._

_Well, we can be friends again._

_No._

_You haven’t suffered._

_At least not like I did._

_I felt you rip out my heart!_

_YOU DIDN’T TRUST ME._

_And now, it’s over?_

_IM NOT READY._

_And now, we’re friends again?_

_FRIENDS?_

_WE AREN’T FRIENDS._

_WHY ARE YOU WALKING THIS WAY?_

_WHA-_

_STOP SMILING._

_STOP SMI-_

_STOP_

_ST-_

**“STOP!”**

Her aura did the rest. Suffocating their hope with anger. Blinding them again. Erasing all remnants of good will towards her from their memories.

Hawkmoth didn’t find out what made his favourite class so _Akuma Perfect_ that day, but he really didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh only the epilogue left and then onto the next part of the series.  
> Also sorry I took so long to post and thank you @flufflepuffle296 for sitting there while I rant about ideas.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get an insight into why a certain character has been acting so ooc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, enjoy.

Ladybug and Chat Noir, the heroes of Paris and arguably the most `important people of the whole city. Due to their importance, it is key that they aren’t: angry or hurt or weighed down with anything like grief or guilt about losing. They are caring people, so therefore, if their families are targeted because a certain super villain finds out about their identities then Paris is close to being doomed. And how might this villain find out their identities? If one of his underlings finds out.

So, if you are in a position where you know that one of his underlings knows, wouldn’t you do everything to stop them? Even if that means making a deal that will break your ~~best friend’s~~ classmate’s heart?

“Hey,” She said, wincing as she clutched at her head.

“Finally calmed down I see, emerged from your room for food, or are you going to explain why you were badmouthing you best friend when you got home.”

“I-”

“I thought you were only going to pretend to be mad, _for her sake,_ was it?”

“I don’t know what happened, I didn’t believe anything and they were gonna expose it all, I was smiling, it was gonna be over then all of a sudden, I was so angry and then I was an akuma but that didn’t calm me down, I was still seething and my head felt like it would split in half but then, it all stopped, like I was suddenly out of range of, whatever, and I didn’t believe again, I don’t know why I hated her, even for only half an hour, and it felt so horrible, she, she was my best friend, she is my best friend even if I’m not hers, but I hated her, no pretending, nothing fake to keep her safe from the _fox_ , I hated my best friend and I tried to kill her! I know I was an akumatised but I tried to kill her! I-”

“Sshhh, breathe for me, come on Als, breathe, we’ll fix this. I promise little sis, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next work in series will be coming soon.  
> The Salty Outcasts are going to London!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Also thank you @flufflepuffle296 for proofing it. Next chapter should be posted today!


End file.
